undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Reckoning/Issue 1
Chapter 1 of Dead Reckoning Plot Daniel Barton was lying on top of a roof, in the great city of Richmond, Virginia. He looked around the peaceful blue sky. The Sun was shinning and the clouds were moving. Some growling stopped him from looking at the sky. Daniel: Don't they ever just shut up. He got up slowly and walked to the edge of the building. Once again, the ground was filled with walkers. Except this time, they were feasting on some people. Dan gaged at the sight. Daniel: Poor sons of bitches. A fate worse than death becoming a "walker", or zombies as some call them. It's been 3 months since they came around. '' ''3 months since all this hell broke loose. Dan still remember it as clear as the sun. No one knew how it happened, but some sort of infection spread; sorta like meningitis, as it goes right to the brain. First one was infected, he infected another man 2. Then one after one there were more. Cities fell, and soon enough, the ''United States'' fell, maybe even the world.The infection spreaded through bites. Dan knew this when he saw someone turn after getting a bite. The bite gives you a ''fever which kills you, but then you come back. Once back, all you do is eat. No emotion, no sickness, no life, just all you do is eat humans.'' "There's no one to help you. The Military is gone, and so is half the world. Welcome to hell on earth." That's what Dan always thought. '' ''Dan would have just stayed there thinking, but he hunched over. Daniel: Shit! Dan was painting hard. It's been days since he actually ate real food. He was starved, and was slowly dying from it. Dan slowly got up and walked over to his storage bag, where he took out a candy bar and ate it. He still felt weak, it wasn't enough. Dan knew he had to go get some food. Suddenly, a walker burst down the door. Dan grabbed his Glock 17 pistol and shot it in the head. Noise attracted walkers, so Dan grabbed his bags and jumped to the next roof, as walkers came onto the roof. A few blocks away, Dan put his equitment on a new roof. He wouldnt survive something like that again without energy. So he went to the nearest store with his pistol and machette. '' ''He walked in the store, to find nothing. It was empty, even lights were gone. Blood was everywhere, along with dead bodies. He was angry. Dan kicked over a desk to settle his range. He was about to leave, until he heard.... Unknown Man: HEELLP MEEEE! Dan ran across the corner to find a man being chased from walkers. He looked closly and saw the man was carrying a bag of food. A Walker tackled the man. BANG! '''Dan shot the walker. Daniel: Come On! Dan ran down an alley, and the man followed. They approached a ladder. Dan was about to head up when a walker grabbed him. Dan dropped his gun. Dan struggled with the walker. He threw the walker off him and stabbed it with a machette. He turned to find another walker coming. '''BANG! '''The Man shot it dead with Dan's gun. They both climbed with the ladder as walkers poured down the alley. On the roof, the man was painting, when Dan grabbed his gun and pointed it at the man. Daniel: Who the hell are you? '''End of Chapter 1 Credits Daniel Barton Unknown Man Next Episode: Rumors of Hope Category:Not a candidate for deletion